Our Destiny
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Hidup kami sama-sama tak bermakna. Rasanya ingin saja kuakhiri hidup ini. Namun ada satu hal yang tak dapat kutahan. Aku tak dapat melihatnya menangis seperti itu ketika kesedihan terpancar dari kedua matanya. / LuiRing pairing! May/not contain romance. Mind to read and review?


Di bawah langit yang sama, sama-sama diterangi cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar di malam hari. Sama-sama merenungi arti dari kehidupan ini.

Bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka bisa tersesat dalam sebuah pusaran yang bernama kehidupan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa sampai sekarang ini mereka masih berada di tempat ini. Bertanya-tanya—apa ada yang peduli dengan kehadiran kedua anak muda yang tak mengerti kejamnya hidup?

Mereka sendiri. Seakan dua keping lingkaran yang saling melengkapi. Saling menghibur dan menyenangkan, saling menahan tangis dan mengusap punggung.

Namun di antara semua itu, mereka masih tak dapat melakukan satu hal.

Melawan kesepian.

* * *

**Our Destiny**

.

.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine.

Rating: K+

Genre: Tragedy, Angst

Warning: AU, all Lui POV

Summary:  
Hidup kami sama-sama tak bermakna. Rasanya ingin saja kuakhiri hidup ini. Namun ada satu hal yang tak dapat kutahan. Aku tak dapat melihatnya menangis seperti itu ketika kesedihan terpancar dari kedua matanya.

* * *

Kami duduk dalam diam. Mataku menyusuri pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku seakan menembus cahaya yang menyinarinya. Mataku yang menatap ke depan dengan begitu tajam seakan ingin merusak pemandangan alam ini.

Di sampingku seorang gadis duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Ia sepertinya sudah lelah untuk menangis dan berteriak terus menerus semalam, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam.

Aku meliriknya perlahan, berharap ia tak menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikannya. Hal pertama yang kutangkap dari sudut mataku adalah rambut panjang terawat berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya hingga menyentuh tanah.

Ia menunduk, sehingga tak melihat bahwa aku melihatnya. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia menyembunyikannya di antara kedua lututnya itu. Aku sendiri melihat ke arah pakaiannya yang sudah agak kotor karena tanah. Mungkin ini karena ia tidak membawa pakaian lain bersamanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar ketika menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikannya. Aku langsung sibuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Aku tidak bisa bilang "aku sedang memperhatikanmu" dan sebangsanya, bukan? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah padaku.

"Err... kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku bersumpah bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah kulontarkan. Apanya yang baik-baik saja darinya? Lihat saja keadaannya yang begitu lesu dan sinar matanya yang memancarkan bahwa ia menginginkan seberkas cahaya harapan dalam hidupnya.

Ia tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia terlihat sangat tidak baik. Ia terlihat tidak memiliki apa-apa dalam hidup ini. Maaf aku berkata seperti itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku?" balasnya sambil mendengus. "Baik-baik saja," ia melanjutkan.

Dengar, kan? Ia berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja padahal ia sungguh tidak baik. Ia hanya menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Ah, aku mengenalnya sejak dulu. Ia-lah yang terkapar di jalan malam hari itu. Tampak sangat lusuh dan tak berdaya. Hingga kedua orang tuaku mengiranya sudah tak bernyawa. Namun, merasakan detak jantungnya yang lemah saja, membuatku mengetahui bahwa ia masih hidup. Ia masih bernapas.

Dan saat itu juga aku ingin melindunginya—

—hingga saat ini.

.

.

"Ring, sebaiknya—"

"Apa?" Aku menelan kembali kata-kataku ketika mendapat respon dingin dari gadis yang berada di sebelahku. Aku berani bersumpah, ia sedingin es untuk saat ini. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya menceramahinya macam-macam atau sekedar mengajaknya bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku menggelengkan kepala, saat merasa bahwa itulah keputusanku yang terbaik. Gadis itu—Suzune Ring—tak lagi memperhatikan ucapanku. Ia menyapu pandang ke arah pohon-pohon tinggi yang berada di depan matanya.

Aku mencengkeram bajuku dengan sedikit keras—menyadari bahwa kami tak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi. Kami tak punya rumah untuk saat ini.

Kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Mereka meninggal dalam pertempuran yang kini masih berlangsung. Aku dan Ring diungsikan—yah, walaupun awalnya aku sedikit membangkang karena tak mau meninggalkan mereka.

Saat itu Ring hanya dapat membuat kedua tangan dan kakinya bergetar—ketakutan. Aku harus membawanya ke dalam pelukanku hingga ia merasa sedikit aman dan kemudian kami berlari sejauh mungkin yang kami bisa.

Namun, beberapa jam yang lalu kami mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

Ring menangis. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi—membuatku tak tega melihat air matanya yang keluar dari kedua bola mata biru itu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan sebisa mungkin air mata yang akan keluar dari kedua mataku. Sementara itu tanganku tak ada hentinya mengelus punggung Ring yang dingin.

Kedua orang tuaku-lah yang hingga detik ini menyayangi kami. Merekalah yang membesarkan kami, memenuhi diri kami dengan kasih sayang.

Hingga pada detik ini kami hanyalah termenung. Termenung dan termenung dalam diam. Mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kini masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

Menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang yang paling kusayang sudah tak ada. Dan kini aku hanya bersama dengan Ring, gadis yang kutemukan beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama kedua orang tuaku.

"Lui, maaf—" Telingaku menangkap sebuah suara kecil yang tentu saja berasal dari gadis yang berada di sampingku.

"Maaf untuk?" Aku bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandanganku padanya—untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya.

Kosong. Hampa. Aku bahkan tak menemukan cahaya di kedua matanya yang biru—dan kuakui itu membuat tenggorokanku hampir tercekat.

"Aku tak ada untukmu. Di saat seperti ini aku malah menghibur diriku sendiri. Bukannya bersikap baik padamu, menghiburmu. Yah, aku memang tidak pandai dalam hal seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat berada di sampingmu."

"Kau berada di sampingku sekarang."

"Yah, tapi aku seperti tidak hidup. Aku berada di sampingku sedangkan kehadiranku seakan terhapus."

Aku terdiam.

* * *

Kalau saja aku berada di rumah, pasti aku sudah melihat ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarku. Mungkin saat ini jam itu tengah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Mataku dengan egoisnya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik kelopak mataku. Terkadang kesadaranku hampir hilang oleh sensasi rasa capek yang luar biasa ini.

Ekor mataku menangkap bahwa gadis berambut biru itu kini terlelap. Napasnya teratur. Ia tertidur dengan tenangnya—seakan tak ada masalah yang menimpanya. Namun realita tak mengatakan demikian.

Aku menggeserkan tanganku, mendekati tangannya yang masih terletak tak berdaya di tanah yang gersang. Selangkah lagi. Hingga aku mencapai puncak bagian tangannya. Dingin.

Dengan sedikit usaha aku berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang makin mendingin itu. Ketika aku berhasil melakukannya, bersamaan dengan saat itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu terletak di kepalaku.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibirku ketika aku menyadari apa yang ada di sana. Dengan pelan aku mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan tanganku yang lain.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama, dan aku—"

—akan melindungimu.

Takdir kita sama. Apa yang kita rasakan sama. Apa yang kita pertanyakan sama. Apa yang kita jalankan sama.

Aku akan melindungimu—

—selalu.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Ini sebenarnya udah ide lama, minna. Cuma saya ga tau bagaimana mau ngemas idenya jadi sebuah fic dan ... jadi lama publish-nya ._.

Mungkin ini ga seperti kebanyakan fic saya yang lain nyahahaha 8'D

Review, please? xD


End file.
